


Perfect

by B00kw0rm92



Series: Perfectverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anorexia, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans is a foster child with a dark past and many secrets. His terror of having to leave yet another home has him in a desperate attempt to be perfect, but what happens when his attempts go overboard? And how long can he keep it up? /AU after 2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sam Evans was sitting on the bed in his new room reading through the lyrics to the latest Glee song the group was working on. They has been given the lyrics that afternoon, but he wanted to have them memorized by the next day. After that, he planned go back to that spot he'd found in the woods in the backyard and practice the song until he had it perfect. He never practiced inside, he didn't want to disturb the other members of the household. He spent a lot of time in that spot unless it rained, then he used the extra time to work out. 

Sometimes it was hard to find time for Quinn. It had take a lot of re-working of his schedule to make it work, but he had done it. He knew that the others guys on the team would never let him hear the end of it if they knew he actually had a written schedule, especially one as specific as his, but he did. It was the only way to fit everything in. 

Once he got home from school he would practice for Glee in the hour until supper. He helped the kids with their homework for an half an hour and then had half an hour to talk to Quinn on the phone, an hour for his homework, and two hours to work out in his room while the TV was on so he could at least attempt make conversation at school the next day about the shows most of his friends watched. After a quick shower he was in bed by eleven-thirty so that he could be up at five-thirty to do whatever he saw that needed to be done around the house, make breakfast and help get the kids ready for school. 

He was the oldest kid in the house, so he decided it was his job to do as much to help as possible. He cooked, he cleaned and he helped the younger kids with homework. He was going to be the perfect student, the perfect football player, the perfect singer, the perfect brother, the perfect boyfriend and he would have the perfect body. He would be the perfect teenager. The perfect son. Maybe then he could stay. 

He knew that his room used to be the guest room, he knew there was a reason that the other kids were several years younger then him and he knew he was an emergency placement, taken in out of pity because there was literally no where else for him to go. This was his seventh home in nine years. He had been bounced from place to place for various reasons, he'd been in a group home twice and he was sick of moving. He knew he only had a couple years left before he had to fend for himself. He hoped that maybe if he was perfect they would just keep him until then. 

Except he wasn't perfect. He knew that. There wasn't much he could control about that. But, he thought, he wasn't really stupid, he wasn't a bad singer and if he practiced enough he could be a decent football player. He just hoped that if he worked hard enough, he could make them think he was perfect. And he was definitely working hard. He even scheduled his weekends as strictly as he could. He didn't have time to have free time. 

He was struggling to keep up in everything but he knew that if he backed off with anything, his whole carefully constructed life would all fall apart. It was all connected. If he didn't have the perfect body, he couldn't be the perfect football player. If he didn't have the perfect body, if he wasn't the perfect singer and the perfect football player, he wouldn't have the perfect girlfriend. If he didn't have the perfect body, if he wasn't the perfect football player, if he didn't have the perfect girlfriend, he wasn't even past mud on the popular scale. And if anything fell, he wasn't the perfect son. 

It wasn't that he didn't love Quinn. He did. Now. But at first, he had flirted with her because she was popular. He had heard about her pregnancy, but she was already well on her way to being one of the most popular girls in school again. Joining Glee had definitely not helped his plans of being popular at first, but it had helped him get the perfect girl. He didn't expect to really end up liking her, but he quickly had. That was definitely a plus. However, now he wasn't just scared of losing her because it would mess up his plan, he was scared of losing her because he loved her. 

Glee had really thrown a wrench into his other plans too. He had friends now, real ones and sometimes his morals clashed heavily with his plan. How could he be the perfect football player when the Quarterback position was so important to his best friend? And how could he stay remotely popular when the other popular kids were tormenting the Glee kids? When Karofsky knocked Artie out of his wheelchair, he decided that the least important thing in his plan was being popular. It wasn't worth sitting by and watching while people hurt his friends. 

The rest of his plan seemed to still be working, however. He knew he had impressed his new foster parents and so he deciced that he just needed to keep it up. So, if sometimes he had to get up at four-thirty to get all his homework done, it was ok. And if he was tired and hungry most of the time, he would live. He'd had worse. It was all worth it if he could just keep them thinking that he was perfect. It was all worth it if he could just stay.


	2. Chapter One

It was five in the morning when Sam began to beat at his alarm clock so it wouldn't wake anyone else. He hadn't quite finished his homework the night before, but luckily, he had long ago learned to start with the work he found the hardest and so all that was left was his English homework. He sighed before fishing through his backpack and starting the assignment. It wouldn't take long, but he really could have used the extra sleep.

By five thirty his homework was done and he was dressed and ready for the day. He quickly set about putting a load of clothes in the washing machine and loading the dishwasher. After looking around the house, he ended up straightening up the living room and sweeping the kitchen before he started to cook. Sam had decided that the best thing about being the one to cook breakfast was that if he started eating when he heard his foster mom coming out of her bedroom, he could convince her that he was almost done and he was full. 

As usual, she smiled and thanked him before reminding him again that he didn't have to cook. He swore once again that he didn't mind and she headed off to wake the younger children. He finished the blueberry muffin he was holding just as four sleepy children stumbled into the kitchen. As they began piling muffins on plates, he grabbed the toys he had found in the living room and headed for their bedrooms. He shook his head as soon as walked into the girls room and quickly began throwing stuffed animals back in the pet-net and Barbie's back in the toy box before making the beds. Ellie might be twelve, but Anna seemed to have no trouble getting the older girl to play with her. He was going through the same routine in the boy's room when his foster father walked by and told him it was really the kids' jobs to keep their rooms clean. 

"I like cleaning." Sam lied with a shrug. 

He heard the washing machine stop a moment later and quickly transferred the clothes into the drier. He nearly laughed when he made it back into the main living area. His foster father was shoving muffins into his mouth because he was already late, his foster mother was trying to brush a squirming Anna's hair, Ellie was almost in tears because she couldn't find her favorite shirt, Seth once again couldn't find his shoes and little Aiden was sitting in the floor just trying to get his shoes on. After assessing the situation, he ended up sitting in the floor beside Aiden and calmly put the little boys shoes on the right feet before tying the laces. 

"Thank you, Sam!" the little boy exclaimed before hugging him and running off. 

He then informed Ellie that he was fairly certain her shirt was still the drier and she gave a dramatic half-wail before heading to her room to find something else suitable to wear. 

'Well, two down...' he thought as he joined Seth in the hunt for his shoes. 

Ten minutes later they had found one shoe under Seth's bed and the other on the porch. As soon as the little boy pulled on his shoes the whole group ran for the door to head to school. He got in the van still wondering how on earth Seth's shoes ended up that far apart. 

\------------------------------

Sam didn't mind that he and Ellie were always dropped off right after the younger children. Having extra time before school was a good thing in his opinion. He generally either spent it working out or practicing for Glee, whichever he felt he needed more. Usually, he was working out. It wasn't that he thought he was such a good singer that he didn't need to practice, he just thought he needed to work out more. His muscles were nothing compared to some of the other guys, and he knew that he must weigh a lot more then some of them too. How could he expect to be a good football player if he looked like that? How could he keep Quinn if he looked like that? 

Finn wandered in a few minutes later and started talking at Sam. Sam tried to listen, he really did, but there weren't many places for him to respond anyway. Finn had a tendency to babble at times. He managed to gather that it was something about Rachel and that Kurt would totally know what to do if he were there, but Finn was talking a mile a minute. 

"And Kurt just gets her for some reason but he's not here so he hasn't seen everything and it's hard to explain everything on the phone and I'm not sure he gets it but I told him to call back and ... boarding school sucks!" Finn said, finally ending his rant. 

"Doesn't Kurt come home on the weekends?" Sam asked after attempting to sort through everything Finn had just said. 

"Well, yeah." Finn replied, looking puzzled. 

"Then why don't you just wait until he comes home this weekend and explain it then and see what he thinks you should do?" he asked his friend. 

"Oh, yeah. That might work. Thanks, man!" Finn said, grinning as he headed out of the room. 

\--------------------

He didn't have many classes with the other Glee kids, but that really didn't matter much to Sam. Once he entered a classroom he kept his focus entirely on that subject. He had too. He didn't have time for things to not make sense later because he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't afford for his grades to slip at all. 

He jumped when Quinn came up behind him in the hallway between his Math and Science classes. He quickly covered it with a laugh and kissed her after he quickly checked for teachers. Once he assured her that they were still going to their weekly dinner that Friday night, they both went their separate ways to their classes. 

It still amazed him that he had money for things like taking his girlfriend out to dinner. His foster parents gave him an allowance that was a lot more then he thought he deserved. His latest home was one of the best homes he had ever been in and that was a big reason why he was trying so hard to be perfect. It wasn't just that he didn't want to move again, it was that he really liked it there. 

He made it through the next class and left worried that if he ended up with much more homework he wouldn't have time to finish it again that night. He was already tired. He shook himself out of it and headed for the cafeteria. Luckily, he shared a lunch period with Quinn and she started where she left off last night, telling him about Sue's latest plans for the Cheerios. Sam smiled as he listened to his girlfriend talk while he pushed the food around his tray. He was beginning to question the sanity of the cheerleading coach even more. 

\--------------------

Glee was the last class of the day and Sam was quite happy about that. He kept hoping for a snow day or something else that would cause a day off soon just so he could get a little more sleep. Mr. Schue informed them all again that they really needed to start pondering a set list for Regionals and that he would start taking suggestions on Monday. Rachel ignored the last part and began giving her suggestions right then until Mr. Schue gently repeated that everyone would get a say that time and that he would take suggestions on Monday. 

They ran through their song a few times before their teacher started to add dance steps and everyone began trying not to laugh at Finn. As the boys headed out for football practice after the end of class, Sam overheard Mike telling Finn that he could come practice the dance at his house later. All of the Glee boys tensed when Karofsky walked into the room. It didn't take much more then the sight of him anymore for all of them to wish he would give them a reason to punch him. 

In the slightly cramped locker room, Artie "accidentally" ran over Karofsky's foot, something that had started to happen on an oddly regular basis. Artie quickly apologized and when Karofsky attempted to complain, Coach Beiste insisted that it had to have been an accident. She always did. Some of the teachers had been more then slightly cold with Karofsky since he showed back up at McKinley. The few who had sided with victims of the schools bullying problem been as covert about their dislike of him as possible, so he hadn't yet had a way to complain. 

The entire Glee club had been watching him as closely as possible, determined that next time he crossed a line, there would be witnesses and he would be reported again. They had decided that surely if they could report him enough times, something would have to be done. Sam made a mental note of every remark Karofsky made in case it would come in handy in the future. He may not have known Kurt well, but he seemed nice and he was family to the other Glee club members. Even without what had happened to Kurt, Karofsky was a bully and something needed to be done. Sam headed back to the locker room with his friends, grumbling along with them about how much he'd like to strangle Karofsky and his goons. 

\--------------------

When his foster father picked him up and asked how his day was, Sam told him everything had been great. They kept up small talk in the car as Phil discussed his job and laughed as Sam told him Quinn's stories of Sue. It should have been a relaxing car ride, but Sam still didn't quite feel comfortable. He had spent a long three years in his last home. 

It wasn't long before he was surrounded by trees, singing the same song over and over again and trying to dance along with it. He thought he was finally starting to get it fully memorized when Seth came running to tell him that supper was ready and laughed at his dancing. He playfully chased the younger boy for a minute before catching him, tickling him and then carrying him inside to eat. 

He bit back a sigh when Jessica, his foster mother, insisted that he was a growing boy and that he needed to finish everything on his plate. She said the same thing every night. He laughed at the younger children's chatter and wished life at his school was as simple as it seemed to be at theirs. Jessica shooed him away when he attempt to clean off the table and so he headed for the living room. Anna and Seth were quietly arguing but before he could step in Seth seemed to give in and Anna proudly headed towards him holding a math book. 

He had just finished helping Anna with her math when his cell phone rang and Quinn instantly started ranting as soon he picked it up. He listened to her for several minutes before she stopped, and he commented that it really didn't sound like Sue's latest plans were totally legal. His comment made Quinn laugh and she informed him that the legality of things had never stopped her cheerleading coach before. He loved to hear her laugh. They talked about anything and everything until he reluctantly told her that he had to go. 

Sam started to work on his homework but when the hour was up he was no where near done. He quickly got a glass of water and headed to his room. He turned on the little TV and picked up his weights. He didn't let himself stop working out for the next two hours and he nearly fell asleep in the shower. Then he finally collapsed into bed so he could start the whole routine again in five hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to simply lay out what a typical day in the life of Sam is like, the other chapters are not in this format.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already finished and there is a sequel in progress. I am only posting it a little at a time here because I am going back through and editing - and sometimes re-writing parts of - each chapter. Once I have a chapter edited, I'll put it up here.


End file.
